The Daltons
Not to be confused with the Hanna-Barbera villains, the Dalton Brothers. The Daltons are a family of outlaws who mainly focuses on quartet of brothers who act as recurring antagonists in the Lucky Luke comics and its cartoon and movie adaptations, and the main villain protagonists/anti-heroes of the 2010 animated series The Daltons. The archenemies of Lucky Luke, they are feared outlaws, they usually break out of jail to pursue Luke, only for Luke to put them back at the end of each episode. Though they were initially shown as incompetent, they eventually became a real threat as the series went on. They all have the same face and wear the same clothes, being distinguished by their height. Appearances The Dalton Brothers appeared along with Lucky Luke in the first Lucky Luke cartoon, Daisy Town from 1971. The cartoon was partially an original story, which was later turned into an album in 1983, and partially a mixture of several side stories from the albums (voices by Pierre Trabaud, Jacques Jouanneau, Jacques Balutin, and Pierre Tornade as Joe, Jack, William, and Averell respectively). In the following cartoons, including the latest cartoon from 2007, the four brothers have appeared on a regular basis and will presumably continue to do so. When Lucky Luke was transferred to live action movies in 1991, the Dalton Brothers were there too in both movies. Joe was played by Ron Carey, Jack by Bo Greigh, William by Dominic Barto and Averell by Fritz Sperberg. The third movie, Les Dalton from 2004, was a Dalton Brothers movie rather than a Lucky Luke movie. Here Joe was played by Eric Judor, Jack by Saïd Serrari, William by Romain Berger and Averell by Ramzy Bedia. Several Lucky Luke games have been released over the years, the earliest record of the Dalton Brothers appearing in games so far is Lucky Luke: The Video Game from 1996. They have appeared in at least one more game, Lucky Luke: Go West for PC, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS from 2007, and most likely they have appeared in other games. The Daltons Joe Dalton The oldest and shortest of the brothers, Joe acts as the leader of the group. He is always angry and morose and is the only to be shown to have a personal grudge against Luke. He has shown to have enough intelligence to mastermind their plans and even manipulate others. According to Morris, he is 22 years old. William and Jack Dalton The middle brothers both in age and height, they remain silent for the majority of the time, only following Joe around. Because of this, they have no defined personality traits. However they switch, Morris drew William as the smallest of these two and should be 21 years old, and Jack as the tallest and 20 years old. Averell Dalton The youngest and taller of the brothers, and also the dumbest. He is actually very good-natured and barely evil at all, and because of this his wanted posters often have a very low reward for his capture, unlike his brothers. Nevertheless, Averell also follows his brothers around for whatever scheme they have in mind. When he is not being picked on by Joe for his dumbness (which often screws them up), he is complaining about the food. Averell is stated to be 19 years old. Category:Archenemy Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Thief Category:Dimwits Category:Mascots Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Fictionalized Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Category:Inmates Category:Families Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Incompetent Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Comic Relief Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Magic Category:Mutated Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Video Game Villains Category:Paranoid Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Thugs Category:Game Bosses Category:Western Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Strategic Category:Scapegoat Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters